WHOA!
by Butterbiscuits72
Summary: Hinata is trying to get through high school this year while also avoiding being kidnap. Why are random people trying to kidnap her? She doesn’t know. Plus what with the news kids and you know the new teacher seems awfully shady!


**Okay looking back at my Help Me story I have come to this conclusion. IT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE ANYMORE! So be preparing peoples this story is getting an EXTREME MAKE OVER! **

**Oh thanks to those who review and stuff last chapter. I'm so sorry that you guys had to suffer the long wait to finally realizing the news that I'm changing everything. I'M SORRY!**

**Takara ****Makoto (Of course I got to thank you)**

**yin-yang personalities (Once again thanks and sorry) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters! I did however wish I own an iron maiden, but Santa said I had to be a GOOD girl. I AM A GOOD GIRL DAMNIT...........Just not all the time.**

**Now on with the story this is all in a flashback till the near ending. I'll tell you when it in present day!**

"_Congratulation Hinshu" Mrs. Uchiha said._

"_Thanks Mikoto" Hinshu thanked "I'm so happy that Hinata finally got over her illness"._

"_It was quiet a miracle huh" Mr. Uchiha commented._

_Hinshu smiled "Indeed"._

"_Hinshu" Hiashi called out._

"_Dear" Hinshu answered confused._

_Hiashi was holding a squirming bundle that was struggling to get out of his arms. _

"_Could you watch Hanabi" he asked "I got to find Hinata"._

"_She ran off again" Hinshu asked worried._

_Mikoto giggled "It seems she quite a hand full now"?_

_Hiashi rolled his eyes "You have no idea"._

_Hinshu held out her hands "Don't worry I'll hold Hanabi"._

"_Thanks Hinshu" _

"_It's fine old man" she took Hanabi in her arms trying to calm down the crying two year old._

"_I'll help you Hiashi" Fugaku offered "How hard could it be to find one little girl"._

_Hiashi sighed in annoyance "You would be surprise. I think she gets it from her mother"._

"_I can still hear you old man" Hinshu yelled a couple feet away._

"_You should have boys" Fugaku chuckled._

"_Yeah it would have been easier to raise boys instead of girls" Hiashi said crestfallen "I dread when they reach their teenage years"._

"_Especially since Hinata is the spitting image of her mother. You better watch out" Fugaku laughed even harder._

_Hiashi smirked "Well you better watch out because if any of your boys try to lay a on either of my daughters. You better out watch". _

"_Ha, I'm sure my boys can handle themselves when they're old enough"._

"_We'll see, Fugaku"_

_MEANWHILE_

_The sky was so pretty it was big and blue and the fluffy clouds looked so inviting. I felt so relax. I was finally out of that stinky hospital and I could finally go outside. It was great to feel the sun warming my skin and the grass in between my toes._

"_I don't think your father would like you being by yourself little Hina-chan"_

_I turn around. _

_It was Itachi-kun._

"_But I want to relax in the sun" I whined._

_He walked right next to me "What about the party"._

"_I like the party, but I want to be able to enjoy the sun and the clouds and the grass in between my toes". _

_He smiled just a bit "But what about your party guests. My little brother has no one to play with and neither do I"._

"_I'm sorry" I said feeling guilty._

_He patted my head "It okay"._

_I smiled up at him "It just great to finally be outside again"._

"_Are you sure you don't want go back to the party then huh?" he asked again._

_I thought about it._

"_I heard a certain someone was going to be there"_

_I immediately felt my cheeks grew warmer "R-R-Really"?_

_His smile turns into a smirk "Maybe"._

_I puff out my cheeks "Well"._

"_HINATA" Daddy was running down the hill towards me._

_He picks me up from the ground and hugged me "Why are you here, Hinata. Your mother and I were worried"._

_I wrapped my arms around his neck "Sorry daddy"._

"_We were just enjoying the scenery sir" Itachi-kun said._

_Mr. Uchiha appeared "See Hiashi she was fine". He had a smirk on his face._

_Hiashi rolled his eyes "I see Fugaku. Come Hinata let go back to the party"._

"_Daddy, where Hanabi" I asked._

"_Your sister is with mommy"_

"_Can I play with her"_

"_Hey Hinata what about playing with my boys though" Mr. Uchiha asked._

"_Well" I said thinking._

"_What are you doing Fugaku" Daddy said hissing at Mr. Uchiha. _

"_Come on now Hiashi. They're only kids"_

"_I don't mind playing with Hinata, sir" Itachi-kun said._

"_See" Mr. Uchiha pointed out._

"_You are tying my patience" Daddy hissed._

"_Daddy there mommy" and waved at Mommy with both my hands. She waved back._

"_Daddy, I want to go down" I said and he place me down. I ran to mommy as fast as I could as Itachi-kun followed behind me._

_MEANWHILE_

"_You are really starting to get on my nerves, Uchiha"_

"_Come off it Hyuuga. It not like they're dating or anything"_

"_Just remember this Uchiha. I'm watching you"_

_Hiashi walked towards his family as Fugaku watched "Well see who needs to watch Hyuuga"_

_MEANWHILE_

"_Oh Hinata" mommy give me a big hug when I finally reach her and Uncle Hizashi and Neji-ni-san was here too._

"_Yay you came" I cheered. _

"_Well we couldn't miss our little Hinata's return from the hospital now could we" Uncle Hizashi said with a smile._

"_We got you a present Hinata-sama" Neji-ni-san was holding a small blue box with a silver ribbon on it._

"_Ah thank you" I hugged Neji-ni-san._

"_Mommy can I open it" I plead and she nodded._

_I open it and inside was a necklace with tow heart pendants. One was a shiny purple stone and the other was a silver heart on a silver chain._

"_Do you like" Neji-ni-san asked._

_I hugged him again "It pretty"._

"_Why don't you try it on" Uncle Hizashi suggested._

"_Yeah" I turn to Itachi "Can you help me put it on"._

_He looked a bit surprise, but helps me put it on anyways._

"_How does it look" I asked._

"_It's cute" Mommy said._

"_I want to show Hanabi" I said._

"_She in her room napping" Mommy said and I ran off._

"_She certainly seems a lot better now" Hizashi said._

"_Hizashi" his brother called._

"_What is it?"_

"_We need to talk "Hiashi said in a low voice._

"_Oh…um Neji" Neji looked up at his father "Why don't you stay with your aunt. I'll be back"._

"_Okay" Neji shrugged and help himself to some food._

_Both men walked away._

"_So Itachi tell you how school" Hinshu asked._

_Itachi shrugged "I'm going to college next year"._

"_Really" Hinshu was surprised "Kids these days. They grow up so fast"._

"_Miss Hyuuga"_

"_Hinshu" she corrected._

"_Mrs. Hinshu, where is my mother" Itachi asked._

"_Well I believe she helping your brother to find the bathroom inside"_

"_Thanks" and left._

"_I don't like him" Neji said as soon as Itachi was far away._

"_Neji there nothing wrong with him" Hinshu scolded._

"_Hm, I still don't like him" he muttered. _

_Hinshu shook her head Neji was always competitive and competing for Hinata's attention seems to be a favorite pastime for Neji and the Uchiha boys. Oh my poor Hinata I wonder who she will choose. She giggled. Oh her husband wouldn't like this._

_MEANWHILE_

_I was running up the stairs towards Hanabi's room which was next to mine. As I was pasting by I saw a weird man in my room. He look like he was look for something. I watch him a bit and he was ruing my room._

"_Where is it" he keep muttering "Where is it"._

_I quietly back away from the door way, but fell down "Eep"._

_I tried to cover my mouth, but it was too late. The guy quickly ran out of the room, but not before seeing me._

"_You" he growled. He was wearing a mask, but you could see his eyes. They were really scary. I didn't want to stay, but they guy grab me before I could run away._

"_You telling me where your father his hiding it" he hissed holding a gun to my head._

"_I don't know. I don't know" I keep screaming._

"_Hinata" someone called and it was Mrs. Uchiha and Sasuke._

"_Put her down" Mrs. Uchiha commanded._

_The mask guy ran away still holding on to me._

"_Help I screamed and was knocked unconscious._

_MEANWHILE_

_Sasuke ran after the guy while his mother tried to call him back._

_Itachi appeared next to his mother "What going on"._

"_Someone kidnapped Hinata and your brother just went after him"._

"_Stupid" Itachi hissed._

"_I'm going after your brother and Hinata. You go and get some help"_

"_Right" and he ran as fast as he could._

_MEANWHILE_

_I remember waking up while being thrown in a car. I saw Sasuke running towards me._

"_Hinata" he screamed, but the guy knocked him aside._

"_Sasuke" I screamed. I tried getting out of the car, but the guy grabs my arms and made sure I didn't move._

"_You're staying right here" he growled._

_I pound my fists against him "Let me go, let me go"._

_Sasuke was trying to put up a good fight, but the guy was so mean._

"_Let my daughter go" Mommy was standing on top of the car with a gun pointing at the guy._

"_Well, well look who it is" the guys said. _

_Mommy loaded her gun "I said let her go"._

_The guy paused for a minute as everything was silence._

"_Not on your life lady" and made a break for it towards the house again._

"_MOMMY" I screamed, but before I knew it everything got really hot and black. _

_MEANWHILE 3 days later:_

"_Reports of explosion at the Hyuuga Manor were reported three days ago during their heiress return Hinata Hyuuga from the hospital. Reports say that her sister and herself survived, but the Hinshu and Hiashi dead. They have been admit into a private hospital where it said they only suffer minor injuries. Along with those who were severely injury one of them was the Uchiha own Sasuke Uchiha who mystery disappear after being admit to the hospital two days ago. The where about of his brother Itachi Uchiha heir to the Uchiha Corps is nowhere to be found and assumed dead. The two Hyuuga girls have been said to be living with their uncle and new head of Hyuuga Corps Hizashi Hyuuga. And we from the Springs News wish them a speedy recovery."_

_MEANWHILE_

"_How are they" Hizashi asked looking over both of his nieces._

"_The PLS medicine help out most with Hinata, sir" the doctor said "All burns and other serve injuries have healed except some her memory seems to be off"._

"_And Hanabi"_

"_She alive sir, but I don't think she'll ever see again"._

"_Can't we use the PLS again" Hizashi asked feeling a lump rising in his throat._

"_I'm sorry sir, but the PLS was only given to Hinata and other samples are said to be destroy"._

_Hizashi let out a shaky breath "As long as they are alive"._

"_Any reports on the Uchiha" _

"_No sir, no one knows where they are"_

_Hizashi slammed his fist against the table "Well find them. I want all our best trackers to find them and bring them back to be dealt with"._

"_But sir all we know is that the two remaining Uchiha boys are the only ones alive"._

"_Were the other killed in the explosions?"_

"_No sir, some were killed before and some after the explosions"_

_Hizashi sink into a chair "My God"_

_MEANWHILE Present day:_

I felt warm air above me like if was someone was breathing on me. I opened my eyes slowly and screamed! Hanabi was on me again sleeping, but my screaming woke her up.

"What going on" she mumble rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

My door was smashed open as Neji barged in with a bat "What going on in here".

I stared dumbly at him as Hanabi just snuggled closer to me.

"Um sorry Neji it was just Hanabi again" I said.

He sighed "Again"?

"Well you need to stop breaking down her door, pervert" Hanabi mumble, but was clearly awake now.

"I could report you to the police saying you were trying to rape Hinata again" Hanabi threaten.

Neji face got all red "I never tried to rape Hinata".

"The why do you barged in when she was naked" Hanabi accused.

"I thought she was in danger"

"Well she was until you barged in you rapist".

"I do not try to rape Hinata" he growled and I giggled.

Neji didn't really tried to rape me, but he is sometimes overly protective. While Hanabi just likes to tease him.

"Okay, okay that enough" Uncle Hizashi shouted "Neji you should never barge into a bathroom if someone else is using it".

"Thank you" Hanabi said.

"Drill a hole in order to peep in"

"Uncle" I scolded.

"I'm just kidding" he smirked "Now come one you kids need to get ready for school".

"Oh right" I mutter and got up. School why does he have to remind me?

**FIRST CHAPTER IS UP and it really different from the first never the least I'm keeping both stories up and wanted to know which one you like the best the old one or the new one! Hope you guys Enjoy! See ya'll later!**


End file.
